1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a power supplying method thereof, and more particularly, to providing a detection signal about whether a power supply of the display apparatus is abnormal or normal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus such as a television (TV) includes a power supply, e.g., a switching mode power supply (SMPS) to supply operation power. The power supply receives commercial alternating current (AC) power and converts it into the operation power having a level required for a target object, thereby supplying the operation power to other elements. Further, the power supply may perform power factor correction (PFC) of the operation power to obtain the maximum active power. The PFC is performed by a PFC circuit, and the PFC circuit boosts a voltage to perform the PFC. In such a power supply, a separate detector is provided for each element in order to determine whether each of the elements constituting the power supply is normal or abnormal. Each detector determines whether a corresponding element is normal or abnormal on the basis of an output voltage of the corresponding element. If an abnormal element is detected, the detector generates an abnormal signal and transmits the abnormal signal to a microcomputer (MICOM), thereby allowing the microcomputer to control whether to operate respective elements. If the number of elements to be detected increases, more corresponding detectors are required and a more expensive microcomputer has to be used since more input terminals of the microcomputer are needed. Thus, the increased number of elements occupies more space of the display apparatus, and causes the cost of the display apparatus to be increased. Further, such problems may arise in not only the display apparatus but also various electronic apparatuses having the foregoing power configurations.